


GuroTober Day 11: DISMEMBERMENT

by Guro_Writer



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Combat, Dismemberment, Guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. 2B runs afoul of a pack of particularly bloodthirsty machine lifeforms.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Kudos: 4





	GuroTober Day 11: DISMEMBERMENT

“This is Operator 6O. You're nearing the site of the last distress call. Plea... careful, 2B, we ha... ...ports of-”

“Operator, please repeat, you're breaking up. ...6O, do you read me? Come in. ...Shit.” 2B drew her weapon as the feed completely cut off. Interference this abrupt and severe was never a good sign, doubly so since she was following a distress call of a group of scouting androids deep into a forest teeming with machines.

Carefully and silently moving on, 2B kept trying to reestablish her connection to no avail as she made her way through the forest, until she reached a small clearing and stopped dead in her tracks. She'd certainly found the missing androids, or what was left of them.

All four of the bodies had been literally torn limb from limb, their arms and legs either strewn around the forest floor or impaled on sharp spikes as if to display them, as were their severed heads, faces still frozen in fear and pain, and one even seemed to have her eyes gouged out. The android's naked torsos had been either similarly impaled, or suspended from wires tied to the trees, and all of them had been torn open and gutted in a huge bloody mess, parts of their intestines hanging out or plain missing, one torso practically completely hollowed out.

“What the hell?” There was little that 2B could do other than take some solace in the fact that the rusted chunks of cleanly sliced metal and broken weapons scattered about showed they'd put up a good fight at least. But this kind of vicious cruelty was new, even for the most brutal of machines, and it was most definitely not a good sign. “Pod, record this and immediately return to the resistance base camp, I'll be back as fast as I can.”

“Acknowledged.” After briefly scanning the clearing, 2B's companion drone lifted off, rising above the trees and returning in the most direct way, as she turned around to make her way back on foot.

“Androids! Kill them!” The tinny voices announced the machines' presence before they'd even made their way out of the woods, a veritable swarm of the stubby robots suddenly gathering all around the clearing, awkwardly hopping towards 2B, yet flailing their arms with enough force to easily injure or kill if they were to hit. Readying her swords, 2B found herself completely encircled, so after a quick look around, she aimed for a spot where the machines seemed the thinnest and charged.

Her massive greatsword effortlessly carved through multiple machines with each swing as 2B moved far too fast for them to keep up, quickly clearing a path towards the forest- When suddenly one of the trees moved, revealing itself as a huge machine dressed in nets and leaves to camouflage it and easily 20 feet high, utterly blindsiding 2B. A single strike of one of its colossal piston-like arms, too fast and close for her to dodge, was enough to send 2B flying halfway across the clearing with a gasp, landing right in the midst of the smaller machines.

“Get off me!” Frantically trying to push the machines off her, all the while trying to regain her footing and recalibrate her vision – the blue tint everything suddenly seemed to have hinting at a damaged visual cortex – 2B couldn't fend them off for long, being completely buried under the heap of metal as the machines dogpiled her.

Their weak arms striking and clawing at her seemed ineffectual at first, but as the pain receptors 2B blocked off during combat flared up, she realised there was a method to the machine's attack, as her right arm that had already been damaged by her fall was systematically chipped away, before suddenly one of the machines tore it off completely, eliciting a pained scream from 2B. Her other arm similarly damaged and unresponsive, 2B was entirely defenceless against the machines, and before long she was left lying on the ground in a huge pool of blood and mechanical fluid, all four of her limbs torn off, reduced to bloody, sparking stumps.

The smaller machines withdrew, but not before tearing away the last remains of her shredded clothes, revealing her somewhat small, firm breasts and smooth pussy, 2B having been made in the image of a woman down to the last detail. Her skin covered in small cuts and scrapes, breathing raggedly, 2B couldn't do anything more than listen as several machines started chattering among themselves.

“Androids look just like humans.”

“If we learn how androids work, we learn how humans work.”

“Tear her apart. Take her insides and see how they work.”

“Kill her! Kill her!”

“Fuck off, you crazy- Aah!” 2B's insults were cut short as the machines threw themselves onto her again, one of them jabbing a long, sharp piece of metal into her stomach right below her sternum, while another started hacking and tearing at her breast, ripping out several small chunks before managing to cut off most of it, leaving a gaping wound on 2B's chest.

Screaming and writhing in agony, 2B was completely powerless to stop them as the machines cut open her stomach from her chest all the way to her crotch, then ripped open the sides of the wound, piling onto her not unlike a flock of predators as they dug into her internals, ripping out chunks of electronics and organs amidst a downright torrent of blood.

Mercifully, by this point 2B's pain receptors were completely overloaded and shut down, only leaving her with an oddly dull sensation as she watched her stomach cavity being ravaged and emptied, her vision fading into grey static, and she barely even registered a machine starting to hack into her neck with a sharp piece of metal, before finally her central systems shut down

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even that much of a leap of 'logic' for the machines if you ask me; taking things apart to see how they work is a pretty human approach. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
